Once Upon a Surfboard
by zebraboymom
Summary: The team takes off to travel with Kono all the way to Australia. She will participate in a surfing exhibition of past winners in a famous surfing competition there. Australia is full of surprises. Lots of Steve and Kono love to get us through the summer.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Surfboard

Chapter One

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Author Notes: Sorry gang, I took a sabbatical from writing for a bit. I can't stay away from it for very long though. My brain starts to explode with ideas. Besides, I've missed your reviews. So a new Kono/Steve adventure. A story set in Australia. I love that country and just had to get our characters there somehow.

Steve, Danny and Chin followed Kono into the airport. Each carried a bag or a surfboard packed to travel. The governor had given them all time off to go with Kono to the Rip Curl Pro Surf & Music Festival in Australia. Kono had been asked to be part of a pro exhibition during the competition. She had said no for several weeks, but the promoters kept after her until she gave in. Steve had encouraged her to go if she felt her knee would hold up. Since it wasn't a competition, she was sure she would be fine. It was the all day competing that her knee couldn't take. Steve, who was an avid surfing fan, knew that the 2011 Rip Curl Pro at Bells Beach was going to be historic. The small Victorian town of Torquay would be celebrating 50 years of competition at Australia's most iconic wave by bringing together most of the past 50 male and female champions to witness the world's best surfers battle it out in the Bells Beach amphitheater. Kono had won the women's division six years earlier. It would be a really fun trip.

Little did they know what the Southern Ocean had in-store for them.

As the team sat waiting to board, Steve watched Kono look out the window at the arriving planes. She looked so tired. They had just come down off a three-week case with no days off. He hoped this trip would give her a chance to rest and to do what she loved best.

He had been watching her this whole year grow into a capable police officer. She was so impressive. It would be exciting to watch her surf a big wave. He knew she would have won a lot more competitions if she hadn't injured her knee. It still bothered her sometimes when it rained, but she never let on when it was. Steve knew. He wondered if the other guys caught her slight limp on those days. She covered it well. She covered up a lot of things related to the job. Any time she took down a perp and got bruised or hurt, she would wave off help and act like it didn't happen. Later on during the day he would see her in the kitchen area of their office putting ice on it. She never complained.

They took down a drug cartel in a house raid a couple of months ago and he saw her take a direct punch in the face from one of the men before she swept his leg out from under him and took him down, cuffing him. After they were done with the crime scene, Steve stole an ice pack from one of the EMTs and busted it up activating the cold. He had walked over to her and gently cupped her chin placing the bag on her cheek.

"Keep this on there for a while." 

"I'm okay Steve."

"I know, but this will help you with the swelling. Nice job taking him down by the way."

She had rewarded him with a huge dimply smile and their fingers brushed as she took the bag from him. He felt a desire to kiss her in that moment, but had chalked it up to just being protective. Now he wasn't so sure. She was growing on him and he had all these new tender feelings for her. This time away would allow them to possibly explore their relationship. That is if she shared any of his feelings. Right now he was clueless as to how she felt about him.

After a short wait they were boarding the plane. They had two sets of seats. Chin and Danny chose to sit together. Steve and Kono took the other set so Kono could have a window seat. The flight was over ten hours, so they would have a chance to get some rest, if it was possible to actually sleep reclining in a plane seat. After takeoff Steve looked over at Kono who had settled against the window in what looked like a really uncomfortable position. Steve lifted the chair arm between them and reached over to pull Kono over. He patted his shoulder.

"I might make a little bit better pillow than the wall."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. We can share a blanket."

Kono hesitated at first and then surprised him.

"Okay."

They reclined their seats to the same position. He raised his arm and Kono ducked under. She repositioned herself, laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at Steve.

"Thanks."

"Any time. Beside, you're warm."

He paused.

"You smell good too."

Kono blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear. Oh, how he wished he could do that.

"Sweet dreams surfer girl."

"Night Steve." 

Steve sighed happily as she settled more into him. He smiled to himself when she turned into him and slipped her arm across his waist to cuddle with him. He pulled her close, settled the blanket over them and left his hand resting lightly on her arm. He couldn't help himself and rubbed his hand up and down her arm from her elbow to her shoulder. Was it his imagination or did she just shudder a little bit. Maybe he was affecting her the same way she was affecting him. He drifted off with the sweet smell of her vanilla coconut shampoo invading his senses and her soft silken hair brushing his chin and neck. He reached up with his other hand and turned off the overhead light. As he settled down again, he looked at her sweet face asleep on his shoulder and smiled. Things were definitely starting off great.

Seven hours later Kono woke up with the wonderful scent of Steve McGarrett assaulting her senses. He wore some sort of very subtle cologne or aftershave and it suited him perfectly. She could stay here and just smell him the rest of the flight. His cheek was pressed to the top of her head and she was aware that his arm had snaked under the blanket; covering her arm that was spread across his waist. He held her gently to him. His other hand was settled on her hip. She didn't want to move out of the strong arms that held her, but her bladder had other ideas. As she pulled back, Steve tightened his grip on her in his sleep. She slid her hand up his chest and knew he was awake immediately. She pulled back and looked into his sleepy eyes. Never had she been this close to his face before and she was fascinated with how long his eyelashes were. He definitely had bedroom eyes. Wait. Where did that come from? He was her boss, her mentor and her friend. He was definitely not her boyfriend. Oh, but she wished he was.

He smiled at her sleepily and then his voice sounded concerned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to go to the restroom." 

"Oh…oh sure. Sorry."

Steve hated to let her go and found himself embarrassed by how familiar he had gotten with her in her sleep. They sat up at the same time and the blanket fell down in the floor as he stepped out to let her by. She brushed against him as she passed and he had this overwhelming desire to touch her. He had no idea she was feeling the same way, so he was surprised when she patted his shoulder as he sat down and reached for the fallen blanket.

Danny was awake across the aisle from them and he smirked at Steve after Kono left.

"Get some good rest there Steven?"

"Give it a rest Danno."

"Good thing Chin's asleep. I'd hate to have to separate you guys at 40,000 feet."

"We're just friends Danny."

"Really good friends I'd say."

"Look. I like her, okay? But I have no idea if she even returns my feelings at all, so please just let it go for now."

"Relax Steve. I think you guys are great together. Lord knows you're both alike. You both love danger, nerdy things and surfing. Sounds like the makings for a beautiful relationship. I'm on your side in this."

"Thanks Danny, but I haven't a clue where to even start."

"Oh please. You already have her sleeping in your arms. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Danny snorted and settled back in his seat, closing his eyes. He knew Steve was staring at him with aneurysm face, so he chuckled and put both hands over his heart, pumping them out like his heart was beating in a cartoonish fashion. Steve growled and turned away to face the window. After a few minutes he felt a small hand on his shoulder and he stood to let Kono back into her seat. She gave him a faint smile and sat down to look out the window. He was pretty sure she was feeling as awkward as he was.

"Want something to drink now? I think we missed the cart earlier."

"Sounds good. I'd love some orange juice."

Steve hit the steward light and they waited. A perky Australian woman came after a few minutes and took their order. She was back in a few minutes with their drinks. Kono looked back out the window but she felt really stupid because all she could see was darkness. They were out over the ocean so there were no city lights, nothing below to look at. Steve finally spoke.

"Are you nervous about this week?"

Kono thought about it.

"Yeah, I am a little. I haven't seen most of those people for almost six years. I just don't want any of them feeling sorry for me. You know?"

"Kono, I've been surfing with you now for almost a year and your form is just as good as it was when you were competing. I saw you twice when you were on the circuit."

"Really?" 

"Yes, really and you are going to be great."

"Thanks Steve. That means a lot. I'm thinking you might be just a little bit prejudice though."

"Trust me when I say if you stunk. I'd tell you."

"Gee thanks."

"You seriously don't have any idea how good you are do you?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Kono, I can honestly say that no matter what you do, you do it well: everything from surfing to taking down bad guys. I still can't forget that first day I met you when you decked that guy. You have great aim, you are a total tech genius and you've been great in every undercover case you've gone on. You have great instincts and mad skills, so lighten up on yourself and enjoy this trip."

"Wow! That was a fantastic pep talk."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah. I think it did."

"Want to catch a couple more hours sleep?"

"Only if I get my human pillow again."

Steve grinned and pushed his chair back.

"Come here you."

Kono liked the joking; otherwise this would feel way too intimate for a couple of friends. She settled back in his arms and smiled when she felt Steve smooth her hair back from her face. She nestled into him and gave him a brief hug before she closed her eyes.

Steve spread the blanket back over them and snuggled her to him again. He turned to look over at Danny, who was grinning at him like a mad man.

"Steve can we cuddle on the flight back?"

"Shut up Danno."

.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon a Surfboard

Chapter Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Author Notes: Loved reading the reviews today when I got up. They made me get more excited to write. Thank you so much for your interest in my stories. I want to give a big shout out to those of you who are reading that live in Australia. I hope I can do justice to the story. Sweetpea2100 and CaffeineKiddo feel free to email me if anything doesn't sound right. I covet your input; so don't be shy you two Aussies. I have never been to this event, only heard about it and have never been there, so I will be doing lots of research to try to make it plausible. I have a pretty busy summer planned, so I won't be able to post every day like I usually do, but I promise you to update often. I hate waiting weeks on people to post. Now back to our story. Australia is beautiful. The guys step into Kono's world.

Steve woke up to the sound of the engines cutting way back and the fasten seat belt sound going off. He smiled when he realized that he and Kono were holding hands under the blanket. She was still crashed against him. He knew he had been right about how tired she was. She had slept most of the trip. They both had. He leaned down and whispered softly.

"Kono. Kono, time to wake up."

She stirred and turned her face up into his neck. Steve shivered at the contact.

"Hmmm?"

"Time to rise and shine, Sunshine."

"You did not just call me Sunshine."

"Oh, but I did."

"Boss…"

"I'll make you a deal. I won't call you Sunshine this whole trip if you promise not to call me Boss. Steve is my name. Deal?"

"Deal."

Danny leaned across the aisle.

"Do you two need to kiss and make up?"

Their voices were in unison.

"Shut up Danny."

"Touchy much?"

Kono settled against Steve again and realized as she came fully awake that they were holding each other's hand. She started to pull back, but before he released her, Steve gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. It took all she had to use said hand to push away from him and sit up, bringing her seat back up. She looked down to see the coast of Australia looming before them and signaled Steve to take a look. He leaned across her and looked out the window. It was breathtaking. Their faces were side by side as they looked out the window and it occurred to Steve that all he had to do was turn slightly and he could kiss her. He pushed those thoughts back and just enjoyed the moment. He didn't want to do anything to ruin her trip and his feelings were not important at that moment. Their relationship would take its natural course. It did make him smile to think that he would be spending the next two weeks with her in this beautiful country. Now, if they could just get rid of Danny and Chin. He sat back and buckled his seat belt giving Kono a big grin. She matched it with one of her own. Ahhh. There were those cute dimples he loved.

Kono buckled her seat belt and tried not to smile so big. This trip was starting off great. She couldn't wait to show Steve Australia. Next to Hawaii, this was her favorite place in the world. They would have to take a day trip and go on down the Great Ocean Road so she could show him the Twelve Apostles. Maybe they could time it for sunset when it was really romantic. She never ceased to be in awe of those great rock monoliths jutting out of the ocean.

Chin was just waking up as the plane touched down and Danny gave him a hard time about snoring. Chin didn't snore, but Danny was having a great time convincing him that he did. After they claimed their bags and their surfboards, they headed to the car rental to secure a jeep. Kono was beside herself to get on the road to Torquay.

"I'm driving. You guys can sightsee."

"Lead on tour guide."

They loaded their bags in the huge jeep and hung the surfboards out the back. Steve rode up front with Kono and the guys jumped in the back. It was perfect weather. Before they headed out Kono asked them if they were hungry.

"Starved!"

"Okay, then we stop at Greasy Joe's. It sounds bad, but I promise it's great. Best food in Melbourne. They serve breakfast all day long, so we can start to deal with our jet lag."

After a short drive they pulled up to an unassuming restaurant and piled out for some great food. Kono really knew her way around and the food was outstanding. Everyone started to perk up. Steve turned to Kono.

"You seem to know right where you are going. How many times have you been to Melbourne and how many times did you compete at Bells Beach?"

"Four times competing, but about eight times in Melbourne. I only got to ring the bell once."

"The bell?"

"The trophies for the Pro Curl at Bells Beach have bells and you pick up the trophy and ring the bell when you win."

"Oh. How did it get the name Bells Beach?" 

"No big story there. One of the first families to own property there was named Bell. The surfers have had fun with it and created the bell tradition."

As they started down the highway away from Melbourne and along the coast Steve prodded for more information.

"So where are we staying?'

"At first I thought we'd be staying in Torquay, but the promoters got us one of the Bells Beach Cottages to stay in. They have two bedrooms and a pull out sofa bed, so there will be plenty of room for all of us. It's only like three minutes to the beach."

"What's the plan once we get there?"

"The Tribe reunion is tomorrow from eleven to three and then I thought maybe we could drive down the coast a bit. It's the most beautiful drive you will ever see. There are these unbelievable rock monoliths. They're called the twelve apostles and they're amazing at sunset. Are you guys game?"

"Sounds great."

It only took a couple of hours to reach their destination. They drove through Torquay and the guys were amazed at all the surfboard places.

"Some of the most popular surfboards in the world are made here. Let's stop at the Patagonia store and help Danny with his attire."

Chin piped up.

"Now that's a good idea. Otherwise he's going to stand out like a sore thumb."

"Hey, I resent that."

Steve grinned at Kono as she pulled into the store parking lot. An hour later they emerged with a new Danny. Steve had to admit with his blonde hair and his new clothes; he would definitely look like a local. That is until he opened his mouth. Kono swung the jeep in the direction of their cottage and they pulled up to the most amazing view.

"Okay guys. Home sweet home for the next two weeks."

They unloaded the jeep and claimed their rooms. Danny and Chin got the bedroom with two beds and Kono got the one with one. Steve opted for the sofa bed. There was a grill outside and Kono announced there were steaks in the fridge waiting for them.

"Man it pays to be a pro."

"It has its perks."

The guys were unpacking so Kono went outside to look down on the surf below. In a few days she would be surfing the beach she knew so well. She thought about Jeff and how much she would have been looking forward to this if he were going to be here. His death last summer had shaken her to the core. If things had gone differently they might have been together. Maybe he wouldn't be dead. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and she wiped it away just as she heard a sound behind her. Steve's warm voice was filled with concern.

"Kono, what's the matter?"

"Steve…I…"

He was beside her before she could react. He gently reached for her and turned her to face him.

"What's wrong? Tell me."

"It's hard to talk about."

"I've been told I'm a very good listener. I also have fairly broad shoulders. Pick one."

Kono leaned into him then and put her forehead on his chest.

"Last summer, not long after I joined Five-0, I lost someone who meant a lot to me."

"They died?"

"Yeah. He was a surfer named Jeff Colfax."

"Were you…were you in love with him?"

"I thought I was once. When I blew my knee out and had to leave the circuit I couldn't see him very much. He was traveling all over the world and I was in rehab. Not much of a chance for romance. We tried the long distance dating thing for a while, but the only real relationship time we ever had started when we were competing here at Bells Beach. We came her once just to surf for about a week too. That's when I thought I was falling in love with him."

"How'd he die?"

"A car accident. He was drunk."

"Oh, Kono, I'm so sorry."

"Me too. I can't help, but think I could have saved him if I'd stayed with him. He asked me to go with him after I got hurt, but I wanted to get better and go to rehab and find myself again. When I heard he died in November, I blamed myself for a while. Part of me still does."

Steve reached down and lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. They were filling up with tears. His heart clinched thinking about the way she had been taking this on herself. What an amazing woman. She always tried to put everyone before herself. He had watched her try to get Chin to care about himself all year. She had his back and tried to get him to tell the truth about the money. He deserved better she said. Steve had to help her get past this.

"You listen to me Kono Kalakaua. You didn't make him drink or drive. You didn't deliberately mess your knee up and you needed rehab. It was his choice to move on, his choice to drink and drive and his choice to lose you. You would have gone to him if you'd known. That's just the kind of person you are. You're kind, caring and compassionate. Those are three very amazing traits. I, for one, happen to think you're pretty wonderful."

Kono blinked and the tears finally spilled over. Steve cupped her face and brushed them aside with his thumbs. When she spoke her voice trembled.

"Thanks Steve. That means a lot to hear you say that. Being here makes me a little melancholy." 

"That's why you fought so hard not to accept the invitation. I'm so sorry Kono. I know I pushed for you to come. I didn't know about you and Jeff. This seemed like a great way to unwind after that hard case. Is this going to ruin the trip for you?"

He pushed her hair back and held her face in his hands. Kono reached up and grasped his wrists. She shook her head and tried to smile back at him. His face looked so concerned, so tender that she really did find herself feeling better. They both turned when they heard Danny and Chin teasing each other in the living room. The sliding door opened as Steve dropped his hands.

"What are you two doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be firing up the grill? Get a move on people. I need protein and I need it now."

Steve laughed and gestured to Kono.

"I guess you better lead the way to the "Barby" now before this gets ugly."

"Relax Danny. We'll have you full in no time. Did you get a load of the view?"

"What? It's water. We have water in Oahu."

Chin rolled his eyes.

"Danny, you are such a mainlander."

"Steve! Chin's name calling!"

"Don't make me come over there young man. I don't care if you are wearing Patagonia. I will seriously throw your butt in the ocean."

"I get no respect."


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon a Surfboard

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Author Notes: Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews. As always, they keep me going. Thanks to kellyslytherinmcgarrett for the heads up on the weather Down Under at Bells. I had no idea it was cold. Duh. I'll incorporate that. Thanks. I want you all to know I reposted chapter two with a change. In my original chapter I used an actual surfer and his story and once I slept on it, I started feeling it wasn't right to do that since it's a sad and tragic one. In the new post it is a totally different character and different circumstances. I wanted to let you know since this character is going to come up again. You might want to pop back and reread the end of that chapter. Okay, so let's BBQ. Kono has a favor to ask of Steve.

Steve delegated himself head griller while Kono started a fire in the fire pit. As it started to get dark the winds brought cold air from Antarctica. Chin made a huge salad and they talked about the events to come while they enjoyed their steaks.

"So what are some of the events besides the surfing?"

"Well, tomorrow all the past champions are gathering and have a reunion. They'll take a huge photo of all of us together. They'll ring the bell officially launching the event. There will be lots of famous past surfers talking about the best rides, the most controversial rulings and any significant things that happened. There'll be lots of stories of rivalries. It's a chance for the oldies to relive their time there. I think some of it will be really fun and some of it will be boring as heck. It will be fun to catch up, but if you guys don't want to hang out the whole time, that's cool. You can go and explore the town some more. They have lots of Rip Curl stuff made just for the event. If it were me, I'd invest in a sweatshirt for once the surfing starts. The next couple of days will be pre trials and then the event will start. Thursday is a big surfers ball and media event."

"A ball? As in penguin suits?"

"Oh, no, not like that. These are surfers. Everybody just dresses nice. Well most of them dress nice. You don't even need a tie."

Steve sighed with relief.

"Good because I only brought one button up shirt."

"Hey, man, I can loan you a tie."

"You did not pack ties for this trip."

"I most certainly did."

"I give up Chin. He's hopeless."

"Anyway, there's a big track party the day after and that's where people get really crazy with the drinking and the partying. There's a music festival going on the whole time too, so every night we can go hear some group if we want to."

"So it isn't all about surfing."

"Not hardly, but that is why folks come. You will see some amazing surfing and hopefully some amazing waves."

"I'm in."

It started to get pretty cold, so they cleared the table and went inside. Steve volunteered to help with the dishes when Kono started filling the sink.

"Okay, but I get to wash and you dry."

"Deal."

"You guys we need to split the shower times between evening and morning. That way we will have enough hot water for everybody."

Chin and Danny opted for evening showers and headed off to the two bathrooms while Steve and Kono started in on the dishes.

"So, are you ready for this?" 

"I think so. I have missed everybody a lot. It's just…"

"What?"

"I'm not the same person I was when I surfed, you know?"

"How so?"

"I was wild, a little careless and lived to surf all the time. I didn't think about anything or really anybody else most of that time in my life."

"And now?"

"Now I feel something completely different for the first time. Our job gives me focus, purpose and a feeling of responsibility. I care about people and not just the ones in my circle of friends. I like helping people. It makes me feel special in a way surfing never did. Surfing is connecting with the wild and that's a whole different feeling, but risking my life for a thrill isn't the same as risking my life for a human being. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does. Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes; like now when I look down on those waves. It's an irresistible draw. I think the hardest part of this week is going to be relating to my old friends with my new friends along."

"Would it have been better if we hadn't come?"

"No! No, I'm glad you came. It makes me feel really special to know you guys all wanted to be here."

"We do Kono and I for one love to watch you surf. I can't wait to see you out there. You have a gift for it. I watch you when we surf together and you always seem to know how to pick the perfect wave. It amazes me. When it comes to all your old friends, I just want you to know I can be your wing man if you like."

Kono bit her lip in concentration.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you for a favor but I'm not sure I…"

"Kono, whatever it is, I'm there for you."

"Um, this is kind of awkward…"

"So…"

"Um…"

"Come on Kono, out with it."

"Would you, I mean…would you mind…kind of acting like…more than a friend this week?"

"What? Why?"

"Jeff wasn't the only guy I had a relationship with on the circuit. There are going to be three or four guys here I was involved with in the past and I don't want any of them thinking I'm going to hook up with them while I'm here. If I was in a relationship I wouldn't have to be constantly watching my back."

"So, you're asking me to be your pretend boyfriend?"

"Would you mind?"

"Hmmm. Let me see. What's in it for me?"

"All your paperwork for a month."

"And…"

"Kono had to think fast.

"Housework for a month?"

"Laundry included?"

"Laundry included. Deal?"

"We sure have been making a lot of deals lately. Let's shake on it."

Steve reached out his hand and Kono grabbed a handful of bubbles and water and slapped her hand into his.

"Why you little…"

The chase was on. Kono ended up on one side of the couch and Steve the other. Eventually he dove over the couch and grabbed her, tossed her down on it and tickled her senseless. She was laughing so hard she almost couldn't breath. They started wrestling and she was holding her own pretty well until Steve finally pinned her down. They were both laughing and looking into each other's eyes when both of them suddenly realized how close their bodies were. Steve looked down at her big brown eyes and her dimply smile and he felt something entirely new for her. Kono melted under his gaze. A throat clearing caused them both to jump up off the couch. Danny was leaning against the doorframe grinning from ear to ear.

"Can just anyone get in on this game?"

"We were uh…"

"She uh…"

"I…well…"

"Relax guys, I'm teasing you. Did I hear something about pretending to like each other? If so, you are already off to a very believable start."

"You were listening in on our conversation?"

"It's a small house guys."

Chin entered drying his hair with a towel.

"A very small house. Are you sure pretending to date is a good idea?" 

"Chin, you know what those guys are like. They just won't take no for an answer sometimes. I've literally punched some of them out before."

Steve chuckled and spoke up.

"If I recall correctly you have a pretty mean right hook."

"It would just be easier, okay?"

"Fine, but just remember McGarrett, I'm watching you. She is my cousin after all."

"Hey, you know me. I will treat the lady with the utmost respect. I'm a Navy SEAL, I can make those guys beg for their mothers."

Kono laughed out loud.

"Listen Conan. I don't want a Neanderthal for the week, just a boyfriend, okay?"

"Okay."

"Movie anybody?"

"Die Hard?"

"In my suitcase."

"Dig it out."

The moment was over, but as Kono sat on the floor leaning against the couch close to Steve she found herself having a hard time concentrating on the movie. She couldn't get the wrestling out of her mind. She had never thought as much about Steve as she had the last couple of days. What was going on? Was she really falling for him and he her? She dismissed the idea. Steve would never be interested in her. She was the kid sister, right? Right. She didn't realize she was drifting off until she felt a gentle pat on the head.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up."

Her head was resting against Steve's knee. She sat up and stretched.

"Sorry, jet lag I guess."

Chin and Danny were already headed to their rooms. She started to follow them.

"Hey Kono?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think we should sort of get our stories straight before tomorrow? I mean you know, stuff they might ask us like how long we've been dating. How we met."

"Oh, wow, you're right. I didn't even think about that."

She came back over and sat on the couch.

"How about if we use how we really met. We could say Chin introduced us."

"And I fell for you when I saw you deck that surfer who dropped in on your wave."

Kono laughed.

"It would be a funny story. Okay, let's go with it."

They talked for another half hour inventing a life together. It was easy because Steve realized they did have a life together. Most of their time was spent at work together and after work the four of them hung out a lot. It really wouldn't be hard. Kono finally stood up.

"Thanks for doing this Steve. I really appreciate it. I'll give you a heads up on which guys I want to avoid, but you'll probably catch on pretty fast tomorrow. They aren't exactly subtle type guys. Derek, William and Evan are the ones I'd sooner forget. If Jeff was still alive I might feel differently. With him it would have been nice to get some closure, but that's never going to happen now."

She became quiet as she helped Steve flip the couch open and make his bed before she walked over to switch off the light. He tried to get a read on her thoughts.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks again Steve. I promise I'll try not to embarrass you too much."

"You would never embarrass me, Kono. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Night girlfriend."

She chuckled as she stood in the moonlight spilling in from the sliding door to the deck.

"Night boyfriend."

Their eyes met in the dark and then she slipped into her room and closed the door. Steve pulled his shirt over his head and climbed under the blankets. He lay there in the dark thinking about the day and about Kono. This could actually be fun. He would get to touch her and maybe hold her hand without fear of death. There was no way he was going to let those jerks ruin her time here. She deserved so much better. He recalled what she had said earlier about the job and he thought about how strong she was. She had made a lot of sacrifices for the job this year. He owed her so much. The rookie could hold her own. He had no doubts about the next few days. He would be there to protect her if she needed it, but he also knew she was confident enough to take care of herself and he was going to have a front row seat to watch her in action. That's my girl, he thought. My girl? Where did that come from? He closed his eyes and went to sleep with a huge smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon a Surfboard

Chapter Four

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Author Notes: Time for the reunion and maybe some jealous Steve.

Kono awoke to wonderful smells filling the room she was sleeping in. She rolled over and the smell became overwhelming. She opened her eyes and a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes were being held right under her nose. She looked up to find Steve grinning down at her.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty. I'm running out of pancake mix and you are going to miss out."

Kono literally bounced out of bed in her sleep pants and tank top. She lunged at Steve who held the plate just out of her reach until they were in the kitchen. Chin and Danny laughed at Kono.

"Steve you're amazing. Our entire childhood she could never wake up."

"Shut up Chin."

"Ah, there's the girl we know and love."

Steve set the plate on the table for her and as she sat down he took her hand and wrapped it around a fork.

"You hold it like this Sweetheart."

"Ha ha, very funny. Let me eat my breakfast in peace."

"Yes, your highness."

Kono let out a long low moan as she took the first bite.

"Oh my gosh Steve. Make these for me every morning for the rest of my life and I'll marry you tomorrow."

"What?"

Kono opened her eyes to find three sets looking back at her in shock.

"Well, geez. They're just really good."

All three men burst out laughing as Kono inhaled her pancakes. Everybody helped clean up the kitchen and then Kono went and got her shower and dressed for the reunion. She reemerged a half hour later in jeans, Ugg boots and a t-shirt. Steve thought she looked amazing. They headed out and parked the jeep so they could go in to town later. Kono slipped her hand into Steve's right away and looked up at him. He winked at her and squeezed her hand so she knew he was okay with it. They walked over to the edge and looked down. It was an amazing beach with rocks that made for almost an amphitheater affect. The stage was set up and Steve could see a bell suspended on a wooden holder sitting in the middle of it. Lots of people of all ages were gathered around. It was odd somehow to think about surfers getting old, but there were men there in their seventies. As they approached it, several women grabbed Kono into hugs right away. She introduced the guys to Melani Kala, a fellow Hawaiian and Jessica Hedgemore who had won multiple times.

"Kono, you came with a harem?"

"Kind of. You guys know my cousin Chin. This is Detective Danny Williams and Commander Steve McGarrett. I work with all of them at Five-0. Steve is my boss actually and my…"

"Boyfriend. Nice to meet both of you."

"Kono, now I know why you wanted to be a cop. Who wouldn't want to work with three such good looking guys? You did all right."

Kono tried to joke.

"I think so."

She leaned back into Steve and smiled up at him. Steve liked it.

"You did good girl. A cop. Wow!"

"I always do find my way eventually."

"Yes, you do…did, every time."

Kono turned to meet the glare of another woman joining them.

"Cassidy. Nice to see you."

"Right. So the little Hawaiian finally returns to the fold. I didn't think we'd ever see you again Kalakaua."

Steve did not like this woman one bit. He didn't like her tone or the way she was speaking to Kono. He could tell Kono was really uncomfortable and he slipped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side.

"She's an amazing girl. Who wouldn't count himself lucky to be with her?"

"Well, the exhibition should be fun."

As she walked away, she leaned in to Kono and whispered.

"I'm going to annihilate you out there."

"Ignore her Kono. She's just jealous you beat her for the Bell. She thought she was going to win two years in a row. I say let it go."

"They're going to take the picture in about five minutes. We should go and join the group."

Kono looked at Steve and slipped out of from under his arm. The women walked towards the stage.

"Oh my god, Kono. He is a stone cold fox. How ever did you land him?"

"Chin introduced us and I joined Five-0 and the rest is history."

"Are you happy? You look really happy. I'm so glad you found someone after the time you had with Jeff. By the way, Derek and Will are already looking for you, but they haven't changed a bit. They've been placing bets as to which one of them will hook up with you first."

"I'm not that girl any more Jess. I actually have a great relationship with Steve and there is no way I would risk that for one of those adolescents."

"Maybe not, but what about Evan? We all went out for drinks last night and he talked about you most of the night. You were pretty sweet on him until Jeff came into the picture. I always thought when you guys broke up that you and Evan would get back together. The guy seemed really repentant and I know he loved you."

Kono looked down at her feet.

"You don't cheat on someone you love Melani."

"You were just kids then. He screwed up and you ran into Jeff's arms. You didn't even give the guy a chance to apologize before you hooked up with Jeff."

"It doesn't matter. It's over and I'm with Steve now. Besides, I heard he hooked up with Cassidy. It makes sense. She's the one he cheated on me with in the first place."

"Maybe it's over on your part, but he broke up with Cassidy and he's definitely carrying a torch for you."

This drama is why Kono didn't want to come back here in the first place. She cared about Evan, but there was no way she would take another chance on getting hurt by him. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her up and crushed her in a bear hug. She'd know the big lug anywhere.

"Derek, put me down."

Steve, Danny and Chin were watching from down in the crowd and Steve immediately bristled and started towards the stage. Chin stopped him with his arm.

"Don't Steve. Let her handle it. Kono hates making a scene. Her relationship with Jeff put her in the spotlight way more than she ever wanted to be. There's press everywhere. Don't make a scene."

"Okay, but if he…"

"If she really needs you, she'll let you know."

"Okay."

Danny laughed as Kono squirmed in the big guys arms.

"Man I would love to see Steve take him down a few notches though."

Steve watched as Kono jabbed the guy in the gut. He dropped her as he doubled over and she smacked him alongside the head. Steve grinned. That's my girl.

"Hey, what did you do that for?"

"I am not a play toy Derek. I've been telling you that for years."

"Yeah, besides, she's with me. Right Kono?"

A pair of arms slipped around her waist from behind. Kono turned to smile patiently at the redhead.

"Hey Will. Good to see you and no, I am not with you."

"May I say you are looking fine in those jeans Miss Kalakaua?"

"Cool it Will, She's got a boyfriend."

"Not for long."

"Pretty sure of yourself there stud."

"Kono and I make magic together, don't we baby?"

"Knock it off Will. I'm here with someone."

"Oh, now don't be like that."

Will went to scoop her up in his arms and she sidestepped him. She looked up on the risers upstage and saw Evan sitting down with a couple of his buddies. Their eyes locked for a moment and she mouthed a hi and waved. He waved back at her and started down the riser towards her just as the announcer asked them to all take a seat. He shrugged and sat back down. Steve watched the whole exchange. Who was this guy? Kono seemed rattled to see him. He couldn't read the look on her face as she sat down. Steve spread his feet apart and folded his arms across his chest. He did not look happy as they snapped picture after picture of the crowd of people on the stage.

"Steve."

Silence.

"Steve?"

More silence.

"Steve!"

"What?"

"You're getting aneurysm face. You need to stop it. You are supposed to be eye candy and that is not a good look for you."

"Shut up Danny."

"I am so tired of you guys…"

This time Steve and Chin both spoke together.

"Shut up Danny."

After snapping tons of pictures they finally released the crowd. People milled around, but the tall guy with the blonde hair moved towards Kono. Steve watched as they embraced. This guy held her in a way the other two hadn't. It was obvious their relationship had been about more than just the sex. Kono's body language was tense, but then she relaxed into the hug and put her arms around him. Steve's jaw muscles tensed.

"Chin, who is that guy?"

"That's Evan. He and Kono were pretty serious back in the day. He was her first big adult love. She told me once she thought he was the one, but then he started to move up in the competitions and started getting lots of attention. Women were all over him and he cheated on her. Jeff was her rebound guy. That's why she feels so bad about his death. She didn't really love him like she did Evan. I'm worried guys. This guy could really hurt her again if he hasn't changed."

Steve hadn't expected this at all. He could protect Kono physically. He could stand between her and anyone who would hurt her, but how was he going to protect Kono from her heart?

Kono stood up and waited for Evan to make his way down to her. She felt herself tensing up. When he was finally in front of her she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and that curly blonde hair and her memories overcame her. His voice still had that gravel to it she loved and that Aussie accent always made her toes curl.

"Hey Kono. I hoped you'd come back for this. It's been a long time."

"Hey Evan. It's good to see you too. It's been six years I think."

Evan stepped into her and pulled her into a hug. It felt awkward at first, but she had to admit she had missed him a lot. She finally hugged him back. They stayed that way for a bit longer than she had intended so she was glad when the promoters shooed them off stage. The first group of past surfers was coming to sit at the tables they were setting up. He followed her down the stairs as she searched the crowd for Steve. She spotted him watching her with that look he sometimes got. Danny called it aneurysm face, but she knew he was just focused. She needed him so much right now. Evan scared her in ways she didn't want to admit and she needed him there to give her an excuse to get away from him. Evan was walking right beside her speaking in that voice she loved.

"Did you come alone? I thought maybe we could get some lunch together…you know catch up on old times."

Kono kept walking, never loosing eye contact with Steve who was now looking at her with a different look on his face. It was a look she hadn't seen before from him. His eyes were speaking volumes and his smile grew as she came closer and closer. He opened his arms and she walked right into them. This hug she knew. It was the one from the plane. It was the protector, the guard, the friend. She drew strength from him as he cuddled her close. He reached out with one arm and extended his hand still holding Kono close in his embrace.

"Hey, I'm Steve. You must be Evan. She's told me a lot about you."

Kono hadn't expected that. Steve knew about Evan? She glanced over at Chin who had an unreadable expression on his face. Of course Chin would tell Steve about them. How humiliating.

Evan stumbled over his words. It was apparent to all of them that he hadn't planned on this scenario.

"Uh, nice to meet you. I feel awkward here. I don't know a thing about you."

The sudden silence was deafening. Just then the girls came up to them.

"Hey, how about we all go to Bomboras for lunch?"

Danny spoke up.

"Food, all right!"

Nobody said a word. Evan just stood there staring at her Kono and Steve. Malani knew things were getting awkward.

"Come on Evan, you can ride with us. See you guys there."

She quickly steered Evan away and towards her car before anything else could be said. Kono turned to Chin.

"You told Steve and Danny about Evan and I?"

"Steve asked and since you've drug him into your little soap opera I figured he deserved a heads up. That's all."

"That's my personal life Chin. You had no right."

Kono could feel her anger rising and she stalked off to look at the ocean. Chin made a move to follow her. Steve held his hand up.

"I got this."

Danny and Chin headed to the jeep to wait and Steve approached Kono cautiously. She was gripping the rail so hard her knuckles were white. She was crying, but he could tell they were hot tears of anger. Steve turned his back to the ocean and leaned against the rail with his arms folded. He waited for a minute so she could pull it together. He knew her well enough to know that touching her at this moment would be a big mistake. He leaned towards her. When he did speak, his voice was soft and gentle.

"I don't think any less of you. Got it?"

Kono shut her eyes and pressed her fists in them trying to stop the tears.

"I was young and hurt and Jeff was there. I jumped in with both feet to hurt Evan and I ended up hurting Jeff worse. I'm a terrible person. I'm no better than Evan."

"You were young and inexperienced and he hurt you. It happens. Don't blame yourself for what Jeff did. He chose to react the way he did. He chose to drink. You could have gone the same path, but you didn't. We are all ultimately responsible for our own actions. You didn't make Jeff do anything. It was his decision."

Steve let his words sink in. Eventually Kono looked up at him. He smiled kindly down at her. She sighed and pushed back from the railing.

"You always know just what to say don't you?"

"Well, I'm glad you finally figured that out. I am very wise you know."

Kono punched him in the arm and he grabbed her around the neck and pulled her towards the jeep.

"Let's go eat."

"It's going to be hard to face Evan."

"I'll be right there with you Kono. I'm your boyfriend, remember?"

He grinned and she laughed, wrapping her arm around his waist. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She could do this as long as she had Steve by her side.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon a Surfboard

Chapter Five

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Author Notes: Lunch at Bamboras, a serious talk and the surfing competition starts. Just a small note. This fic is set before the finale and before Rachel and Danny got back together. Also, no doctor in Chin's life. I want the boys to have a little fun as well.

Bomboras was a mad house. Chin ordered them The Winki. It was Kono's favorite pizza with double smoked chicken breast, marinated artichoke, semidried tomatoes, green

pesto and asparagus. Kono's mouth was watering just thinking about it. They grabbed some beers and made their way over to where Kono's friends were sitting at one of the outdoor tables. Kono pulled Steve down next to her at the far end from Evan across from Jessica and Melani.

"So Steve, tell us about meeting Kono."

Steve looked over at Kono and grinned. She leaned against him.

"Well, Chin said he knew the perfect member for my new team. He said it was a rookie who was nearing graduation from the academy. The three of us went down to the beach where she was surfing. I watched as this tourist dropped in on her wave and took her out. She came walking out of the surf, jammed her surfboard in the sand and proceeded to deck the guy. I was hooked. We've been working together for a year and a few months ago I realized she had become more than just a co-worker. I'm just glad she felt the same way."

Steve was fully aware Evan was watching and listening to the story, so he turned and kissed Kono on the temple and ran his hand over her hair. Even though she knew he was only acting Kono felt warmth spread from her head to her toe. She moved her hand to rest on his thigh under the table and gave it a squeeze. Steve moved his hand to cover hers. It was an intimate moment for both of them.

"You guys are too cute. So what made you realize he was the one?"

"We had this case and Steve had a broken arm. He was in a cast, but there was this kid who had lost his mom. She was dead inside the house. Steve found the boy hiding in a closet. He picked him up with one arm and carried him out of the house so he wouldn't see his mom. I knew right then he would be a great dad some day. He was so protective and kind, I just fell for him."

Steve watched Kono as she talked and he found himself captivated by her story. She hadn't said a thing about this story last night. It sounded like she genuinely felt that way. Could it be that she returned his feelings?

"Aww, that is totally sweet."

Malani looked across at Chin.

"So, Chin, you work for this Five-0 team now too? Working for HPD get to be too boring for you?"

Chin gazed into her eyes, but he was unreadable in his answer.

"Something like that."

Malani couldn't get anything else out of him before the pizza came. It was quiet for a while as they ate and then talk turned to the Pro Curl. Jessica was trying to connect with Danny.

"So Danny, do you surf?"

Kono, Chin and Steve started laughing.

"Hey, be kind, will ya?"

Steve explained.

"Kono has been giving Danny surfing lessons, but let's just say, he's a slow learner."

"Maybe he just hasn't had the right teacher. How about I give you some private lessons while you're here?"

Whistles and catcalls erupted from the table. Danny actually blushed.

"Sure, just promise me I'll actually get out in the water. Kono keeps me beached most of the time."

"Great! It's a date. Tomorrow is the pre-trials, so we can go down the beach a ways and practice. I'll have you up on a board before the week is out."

She stuck her tongue out at Kono and laughed.

"He's all yours girlfriend. We better head out. The panel for winners from the last ten years starts at 2:00 and we have to be on stage for that."

Everyone stood to go and as they went to check out Evan reached for Kono's arm and pulled her aside. Steve was instantly on alert, but she signaled him it was okay and he stepped back and paid the bill.

"Have dinner with me tonight."

"Evan, I'm not going out with you."

"I need to talk to you Kono. I've changed and I want a chance to explain myself and set some things straight."

"Evan, there's no need to explain anything. What happened was pretty clear. What you did ended our relationship and even if you think you have changed, I could never trust you again. Do you understand that?"

He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"Tell me you don't think about me. Tell me that you don't miss us. Tell me you're in love with him and I'll leave you alone."

Kono knew she had newfound feelings for Steve, but she couldn't say she was in love with him…yet. She had thought she loved Jeff. Could she be having the same thoughts about Steve because of the situation or was she really falling for him? She knew she had loved Evan, but how could she ever trust him again? If she went out with him she would be playing with fire. If he hurt her again, she didn't know if she could recover. She looked up into those piercing blue eyes and she started to waffle. Evan could see it and he started to smirk. He was having the intended affect on her. It was in that moment that everything came rushing back at her: the pain, finding them together and the feeling of utter betrayal. Steve would never hurt her. Steve could be trusted. Steve cared for people and put others before himself. A quick look and a silent plea for help brought him to her side.

"She doesn't want to talk to you man. It's time to move on."

"Maybe you should stay out of this. You've been with her for like a minute and we were together for three years."

"I know her better than you ever will. I know who she is inside and out. She's a good person who should always be put first in a relationship. She deserves to be loved and cared for. She has so much to offer and should never play second fiddle to anyone. She is my number one priority and always will be. Can you say the same? Sounds to me like your career and your libido put her third. Kono isn't a third place kind of girl. Now step aside."

If Kono was uncertain about her feelings before, there was no doubt in her mind who the better guy was now. Steve's speech made her melt into a puddle right there on the spot. She looked up at him with admiration in her eyes.

When Evan saw the look on Kono's face, he swung at Steve with everything he had. He caught Steve by surprise with a punch that caught him on the cheekbone, but Steve's quick reflexes kicked in and he swung back delivering a crunching blow to Evan's face. When Evan swung again he ducked and returned a punch to Evan's side. People scattered as Evan charged Steve knocking him to the ground.

"Stop it Evan!"

Danny started towards them, but Chin held him back.

"This is Steve's fight. For Kono's sake, we need to let it play out." 

Danny nodded and folded his arms over his chest. He would still be ready in case Evan started to play dirty.

It was over quickly. Steve rolled the two of them over until he was on top. He pulled Evan up by his shirt and punched him squarely in the jaw. It stunned Evan and Steve let go of his shirt, standing to brush himself off. His knuckles hurt and his face was going to have a bruise on it, but the satisfaction he got for what Evan had done to Kono was worth it. Kono grabbed Steve's good hand and they headed to the jeep.

Once they got back to Bells Beach, Kono pulled him to the first aid tent and took him inside. She made him sit on a table while she got an cold pack and broke it for him. She remembered a day not too long ago when he had done the same thing for her. It made her smile. Steve saw the smile starting as she reached for the antiseptic for his split knuckles.

"I'm glad you aren't mad at me."

"Mad is not what I'm feeling right now. Well, maybe a little mad that it wasn't me delivering the punches, but definitely not mad at you. I can't believe you did that for me Steve."

She took his hand gently in hers and cleaned it before putting cream on it. Steve looked down on her head bent over his hand. She was being so tender at that moment and intent on what she was doing. This was a special woman. He knew that.

"I meant every word I said back there Kono. The guy had no idea what he was doing when he ruined your relationship. He was so stupid to ruin a chance with you."

Kono wrapped gauze around his hand and secured it with tape. She held it up to her cheek and looked him in the eye then.

"Steve…I…"

He reached out and brushed her hair back from her face and cupped her cheek. They gazed into each other's eyes as each one moved towards the other. Their lips met in a slow sweet first kiss. Kono made the cutest little sighing sound and Steve used his other arm to pull her close. He didn't deepen the kiss, choosing to keep it tender and gentle. This feeling was so new and he didn't want to rush her. They broke apart when they heard the tent flap opening. There was Evan with one of the EMTs. Steve put both hands on either side of Kono's waist and gently pushed her back to stand. He walked over and held the flap open for her. As she passed under his arm she called back.

"Hey Evan, did you get the number of that bus?"

They laughed all the way back to the stage. Steve smiled at Kono as she walked up the stairs to sit at the table. Things had definitely shifted between them. Steve found a spot down front where she could see him. The stories were great and Steve admired how Kono handled herself. Cassidy was in rare form and she tried to jab Kono more than once. Kono's comebacks were priceless. When it was over he waited for her at the foot of the stairs. She stopped on the last step, which put them eye-to-eye. They were suddenly a little bit shy with each other and unsure. It was funny given what a couple of bad asses they were at work.

"I…uh…want to take you to see something amazing. It's a bit of a drive from here, but totally worth it."

"What is it?"

"Trust me?"

"Always."

They made sure Danny and Chin knew they were leaving and then they hopped in the jeep and headed down the highway along the coast.

"This is called the Great Ocean Road and we are on our way to see the Twelve Apostles."

Steve sat sideways watching her drive. He never let Danny drive, but this was Kono's turf and he was taken by her enthusiasm for what they were going to see.

"It will take a couple of hours but I swear it will be worth it." 

The view of the ocean from the high cliffs was amazing and as the sun began to set they saw the first one. Steve had to agree they were some of the most amazing formations he had ever seen. As the sun started to set in the ocean, they parked at one of the overlooks. Steve reached for Kono's hand as they made their way over to the railing. They looked up and down the coastline looking at several of the monoliths at once. It was spectacular. Kono shivered and Steve jogged back to the jeep for sweatshirts for both of them. He pulled his on and when he got back to Kono he pulled the other one over her head as she pushed her arms through. She smiled up at him when he pulled the hood up around her face and then turned to look at the sunset. Steve stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He rested his chin on top of her head and they marveled at the amazing beauty. It was a moment neither one would ever forget. As it started to get dark Steve turned Kono to face him. She was shivering even in her sweatshirt and he rubbed his hands up and down her arms and then pulled her close.

"Let's put the cover on the jeep before we take off. Otherwise you're going to freeze before we get back."

"I'm feeling pretty warm right now."

Steve gazed into her eyes. His voice was soft and deep.

"Yeah? Me too. Today kind of changed things I think."

"Yeah, it did."

"So, would it be safe to say there's been a status change between us?"

"Definitely. I'd like to think that you wouldn't be pretending to be my boyfriend any more."

"I'm not sure I was ever pretending in the first place to be honest. I've started to care a lot about you this year Kono. I'd like to see where this could go. I feel really good about us right now. I think we can work together and be together. I'd like to try. The one thing I know about both of us is that when we commit to something we put our whole hearts in it. With that being the case, how can we lose?"

"I've never had someone like you in my life before Steve. I'm a little scared."

"Of what?"

"Disappointing you."

"So what if you do? I will never think any less of you. We're only human Kono. We've seen each other at our best and at our worst this year and I still love being around you all the time. I think we can handle domestic bliss just as easily. So, the question is Miss Kalakaua, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, Mr. McGarrett, only if you will be my boyfriend."

"Are you kidding? I'm dying for the honor."

Kono giggled. Steve picked her up and swung her back and forth.

"You know, I seriously don't even think we need the jeep to get back." 

"Why is that?"

"I could pretty much fly there."

He reached to cup her cheek and realized it was like ice.

"Baby, let's get out of here and get you warm."

Steve swept Kono up in his arms and ran to the jeep. Together they snapped on the cover, cranked up the heater and drove back to the house holding hands and talking about the competition starting tomorrow. Kono couldn't wait for the exhibition now. It would be hard to wait the few days until then. She wanted to make Steve proud.

When they arrived back at the house they found Danny and Chin consuming yet another pizza from Bamboras. The two friends took one look at Steve and Kono and knew something was different. Danny had to have some fun with them.

"So, what's new with you two? Care to share where you've been for the last five hours? I mean, seriously, do Chin and I need to give you two a curfew?"

"Shut up Danny."


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon a Surfboard

Chapter Six

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Author Notes: Now things can get interesting, what with feelings out in the open. Give me grace Australians. I am not sure where the past pros surfed during this event. I am having them do an exhibition. Not sure that happened at the reunion this year, but I'm putting it next and then the Ball and then the track party. Not all of those happening in this chapter. I am trying to drag it out so this story will last for June. I have another one in the works for July. Haven't thought about August yet, but give me time. Something will come to me. In the mean time, here's the Cassidy slap down.

Steve and Kono realized they hadn't eaten dinner. They had been a little bit distracted. Both of them fell on the pizza and ate ravenously. It was also a way to avoid the questions, or so they thought.

"So, Cousin, am I to assume you and Steve aren't just playing house any more, but actually in a relationship?"

Kono looked at Steve for guidance. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite.

"Um, yeah, I guess we are. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm not sure how I feel actually. I want you to be happy and I do think Steve is a good guy. I just don't know what that will look like at work." 

Danny piped in.

"Yeah, I don't want to come in to work and find you two laid out on the tactical table, all sweaty and breathing hard. Ewww."

"Danny!"

"It could happen. You know how these two get when they're all hyped up after a bust. I'm just sayin'…"

Steve leveled Danny with a stare.

"First of all, I respect Kono too much for something like that, so don't get your hopes up. Second, we are going to take this slowly. You won't find us in any kind of a compromising situation any time soon, okay? I mean, for crying out loud, we just told each other we like each other today."

Kono decided to change the subject.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow. I though maybe Steve and I would go watch the pre trials and maybe go into town and shop for Pro Curl stuff. Want to meet up for lunch?"

"Melani and I are going to the pre trials too. Maybe we can sit together, so count us in for lunch if she agrees. What about you Danny?"

"I am surfing with Jessica. That's right surfing. She promises I get a wave at my first lesson. Take that Miss Kalakaua."

"Say what you will Danny, but all my beach lessons will be what helps you out there tomorrow. Just promise me you won't let her take you on any big ones. You aren't ready Danny."

"Okay, Mom. I promise. I'll ask her to lunch too."

"Okay then, how about a movie? I brought Die Hard Two."

"I'll get the popcorn."

"I'll get the beer and soda."

"'I'll get my pajamas on."

"I can't wait to see you in them."

"Shut up Danny."

For the next couple of hours they enjoyed each other's company. The four of them had watched lots of movies and TV shows after work. The only difference tonight was the seating arrangement. For the first time Kono sat next to Steve on the couch with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. Kono sighed. This was her family. These three men comprised her new little nuclear family. She had a huge family of her own, but with Danny and Chin like brothers and now her relationship with Steve changing, life couldn't get any better. She started to fall asleep at some point and Steve scooted over so she could lay down with her head in his lap.

Steve ran his hand softly through her hair lulling her to sleep. After the movie, Danny and Chin made themselves scarce and Steve sat looking down at Kono. He couldn't believe how things had changed between them, but he felt happier than he had in a really long time. She looked so beautiful when she slept. He didn't want to relinquish her, but he would have a really sore back if he sat up all night on the couch, besides, she would be more comfortable in bed as well. Some day he hoped he would share her bed, but it was a little bit early for that. They needed to figure out if they worked as a couple first. He slipped out from under her and went to turn her bed down. When he came back, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her room. She woke slightly, but then nuzzled his neck and relaxed in his arms. He tucked her in and sat on the side of the bed, pushing her hair back and smiling down at her. She looked at him through half closed eyelids.

"You carried me to bed. That's so sweet."

"Actually, it gave me an opportunity to hold you and I will never pass that up again. Good night Sweetheart."

"Good night Steve. See you in the morning."

Hey bent and kissed her softly before turning off the light and heading to bed. He felt like a giddy schoolboy and couldn't stop thinking about the kiss on the bluff. Tomorrow would be a great day.

And it was. After breakfast they walked to Bells Beach so they could stop along the way and watch Jessica giving Danny lessons. It was hilarious. He fell over and over and over again and that was on the simple waves near shore. He looked like a drowned rat and even with his wet suit he was shivering. Jessica waved and smiled.

"I'll get him in shape."

"Of that I have no doubt."

Danny walked up to Jessica and shoved his surfboard in the ground. As Steve and Kono headed down the beach to the surfing event they looked back to catch Danny and Jessica sharing a very passionate kiss.

"And he's giving us a hard time? Oh, just wait until lunch."

They decided to spread their towels in the sand rather than sit on the rocks. Kono knew from personal experience they got really uncomfortable after a few hours. Steve sat down on his and pulled Kono into his lap. She grinned at him and turned to sit between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist a set his chin on her shoulder as they watched the pre trials. Kono felt so secure with him wrapped around her. She couldn't get over the strangeness of it, but at the same time how wonderful it felt. The morning was spent cuddling and watching the surfers.

The six pairs of friends went to lunch and then strolled through the shops. They stopped at Pro Curl and bought some stuff for tomorrow. Kono wanted to get one of their wetsuits since she hadn't worn one in over six years. Her old one was deteriorating so she didn't bring it. She modeled several brightly colored ones. Steve was all too aware of how it hugged her female parts. She chose a lime green one. It looked so great with her dark looks. As she turned to look at herself in the mirror Steve knew what was on her mind.

"You can take her easily."

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"I know you and I know that woman's ego will cause her to lose."

"I don't know Steve, I haven't surfed competitively in a long time."

"You are in the best shape of your life. You almost outran me the other day when the four of us went for a run. You can pick a wave better than anyone I've seen and you have some serious moves in your bag of tricks."

Kono walked over to where he was standing and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Will you always be my biggest fan?"

Steve dropped a kiss to her lips.

"Always. I plan to have you in my life for a very long time too. I'm talking forever here."

"Me too."

They smiled at each other and stood caught in the moment.

"Uh, excuse me young lovers, but there's a strict no kissing while trying on clothes policy in this store."

"Oh, but you can make a public spectacle of yourself on the beach?"

"You saw that huh?"

"Oh yeah. It was kind of hard to miss, what with your tongue down her throat and all."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying."

Jessica blushed a bright red and Danny slipped his arm around her waist.

"Some of us just move a little faster than others."

"This time it was Kono.

"Shut up Danny!"

That night the three couples barbequed and shared stories from surfing and law enforcement. It was a lot of fun and they sat around the fire pit making smores and laughing until almost ten o'clock. Kono looked over at Chin and Melani. She smiled when she saw they were holding hands. It was nice to see Chin connect with someone for a change. The last few years had been hard. She hated to spoil the moment.

"We really need to turn in you guys. Tomorrow is the exhibition and I want to be rested."

Danny and Chin walked the girls to their cars and Steve put the fire out. Before the guys came back he took the opportunity to pull Kono into his arms and kiss her. This time he took his time and Kono responded by slipping his arms up around his neck. She made the cutest sound and opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. She was so sweet to the taste. He was convinced he could do this forever. Their tongues tangled softly and he pulled her tighter against him. The sound of the front door opening caused them to break apart. Steve continued to hold her loosely in his arms. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. He walked her to her bedroom door and they stood looking at each other.

"Sweet dreams."

"You too."

Kono knew she needed to rest, but it took a long time to come down from the high of the kiss. Steve definitely knew what he was doing. Her heart was just starting to slow down to normal. Tomorrow she wanted to impress him. He had never seen her compete before and she had a score to settle with Cassidy. Sleep finally came to her and she dreamed of trophies and wipeouts.

The guys gathered on the beach the next afternoon to watch the girls. There were ten women competing in the exhibition. It wouldn't be a series of heats. Instead they would each ride two waves and be judge. Those with the highest scores would move on to the next two waves. There was a lot of joking and pretend sparring, but Kono was acutely aware that Cassidy was watching her. The look on her face said kill."

All three women did great. Kono was poetry in motion. Steve couldn't take his eyes off her. She was amazing. He had never seen her ride such high waves before and the sight of her slipping down the slope of a wave took his breath away. That's my girl he thought. She had two perfect rides in a row. It finally came down to four women: Kono, Cassidy and a couple of others he didn't know. Jessica and Melani had already been eliminated. The four women left each took another wave and then it was down to Kono and Cassidy. Kono annihilated her on the first wave they took. If she did great on this one, she would win the honor of being the best woman in the exhibition. The two of them paddled back out for the showdown. Once they turned around and faced the shore Cassidy spoke.

"I'm taking the next wave."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Kono saw a new wave setting up and it looked to be huge. She took off, but Cassidy was right behind her. She started to get up but seeing Cassidy in her peripheral vision caused her to look to her right.

Steve watched as Cassidy dropped in on Kono's wave. He watched in horror as their boards collided and Kono disappeared in a crushing wave that had to be at least eight feet high. He jumped to his feet and ran to the surf. He saw Kono's board churning in the waves and after an impossibly long time she surfaced. She tried to keep her head above water, but she was struggling. Steve leaped into the surf and pulled her out. Her head was bleeding and she seemed to be dizzy. She stumbled and Steve swept her up in his arms, carrying her up the multiple sets of stairs two at a time. The paramedics met him at the top and ushered him over to the first aid tent. He laid her down on a gurney and held her hand while they took a look. A brief exam and three stitches later, she smiled up at him shakily.

"Well, that was fun."

"You scared me."

"Did I?"

"I could kill Cassidy with my bare hands."

"Not before I get a shot at her. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she never went under."

"Speak of the devil."

Cassidy was standing in the opening to the tent.

"Kono, I…that was…I never meant for you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay."

"You won, by the way."

"How?"

"The last wave didn't count and your score was higher than mine on the one before that. They're waiting to award you the trophy."

Kono sat up slowly and Steve helped her to stand. The medic told him to keep an eye on her for twenty-four hours in case of a mild concussion.

"I'm really sorry Kono."

"I appreciate you saying that Cassidy. Seriously, this feud isn't worth it. Evan isn't worth it. You could do so much better Cassidy." 

"Thanks."

They made their way outside and over to the stage. A huge cheer went up as she took the stage and received her trophy. Steve waited for her as she climbed down. He knew she was still woozy and he wanted to get her back to the cottage. The guys stayed with Jessica and Melani with the promise to bring pizzas later.

Steve drove and Kono leaned her head back against the seat. Her face was swollen and a huge bruise was forming around the place she hit her head. The stitches made him want to throttle Cassidy with his bare hands. What was a pro surfer doing dropping in on someone else's wave? He knew if Kono hadn't been hurt she would have decked Cassidy just like she had the guy that day he met her. He smiled at the memory. His girlfriend was one tough cookie. Kono fell asleep on the way to the cottage and Steve had to wake her up.

"Come on Sweetheart. Let's get you inside and get some ice on that."

"Mmmmm."

"Kono?"

"Just give me a minute, will ya?"

Steve grinned and reached in to scoop her up.

"Hey! I'm not an invalid, Steve McGarrett. I just won a surfing exhibition, so show a little respect."

"Yes, ma'am."

He kissed her quite thoroughly and carried her into the house.

"If I wasn't still dizzy, I would kick your butt for this."

"You like it and you know it."

"Oh I do, do I?"

"Yes and I plan to do it a lot, so get used to it."

Steve headed for her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. He went to the kitchen and got an ice back out of the freezer, wrapping it in a towel. He brought some aspirin and a bottle of water for her. Once she had taken them, he climbed on the bed with her and set his phone to go off in two hours. Kono slipped her head onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. He held the ice pack to her temple gently. As her breathing slowed, Steve thanked God she wasn't hurt any worse. It scared him to think he could have lost her today. He was falling slowly but surely in love with this amazing creature. He whispered softly to a sleeping Kono.

"Sleep well." 


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon a Surfboard

Chapter Seven

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Author Notes: Sorry, sorry, sorry you guys. I hate it when people don't update at least every day or so. I have been directing a kid's camp this week and getting ready for it and executing it are exhausting. I was so tired last night that I couldn't even bring myself to write. I will do my best to do at least one more post this week. Steve takes care of Kono and the Surfers Ball and Media night means romance and a little drama.

Steve awoke to his alarm a couple of hours later. He had fallen asleep after he took her ice bag and laid it on the nightstand. This would probably mean he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, but he didn't care. He knew he had to wake her up every two or three hours, so he would need the extra sleep. He rolled on his side and looked down at Kono. Her hair was covering her face and he pushed it back and caressed her cheek.

"Kono, wake up Sweetheart. It's almost dinner time and the gang will be here."

Nothing.

"Kono, wake uuuuup."

Still no response. Steve knew she was faking. He knew for a fact that she was a very light sleeper. He smirked.

"Okay, I guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands. Let the tickling begin."

He kept his touch light, but he stroked her across her stomach. That always got her screaming for mercy. She burst out laughing immediately.

"Okay, okay, mercy, mercy. I'm injured. How can you tickle me at a time like this?"

The sound of the front door opening and voices filling the house was her answer.

"Dinner!"

"That's why. Come on and let's eat."

"I'm starved. Surfing makes me ravenous."

"You're always hungry. I don't know where you put it."

"Great metabolism."

"Plus I've seen you work out."

"Have you been watching me Steve McGarrett?"

"Checking you out?"

"Yes. Have you?"

"Maybe."

"Really."

"Yes, really. You're a fetching woman Kono."

"Fetching? You did not just call me that."

Steve smirked at her.

"We're coming!"

Kono made to dive for him, but she suddenly got dizzy and fell backwards. Steve was on her immediately.

"Kono! Are you okay?"

"Just a little dizzy. I did get my bell rung."

Steve pulled her into his arms. He held her until the room stopped spinning.

"I feel bad about tickling you now."

"Steve, I'm fine. I've had worse things happen to me. Remember my knee?"

"I wish I'd been there when you got hurt. I would have been with you every step of the way. I wouldn't have left your side."

Kono reached up and caressed his face.

"I know you would."

For a long moment they searched each other's faces and gazed into each other's eyes. Steve lowered his lips to hers and the kiss they now shared took on new meaning and quickly became passionate. They were losing themselves to the moment, trying to get as close to each other as possible. Steve's arm around her waist pulled her up against him. His other hand tangled in her hair as he pulled her back and began to kiss her neck and behind her ear. He began moving down her neck and pushed her shirt aside to nip her collarbone. Kono was quickly losing herself. Danny chose that second to destroy the moment.

"People, if you don't come out now, we will be forced to bring the food to you and I'm a little scared at what we might find."

Steve brought his face back to hers, nuzzled Kono with his nose and buried his face in her neck in order to get himself back in control. Kono was breathing heavily and Steve could feel her heart beating wildly against his chest.

"Guess Danny saved us from moving things a little too fast, huh?"

Kono could only nod her head. Words were impossible at this moment. Steve pulled back and looked at her flushed face and swollen lips. She had never looked more beautiful."

"You're so gorgeous right now."

"I'm probably a mess."

"A very sexy mess if I may say so. Care to join me for dinner?"

Another nod. Steve reached down and took her hand and placed it over his heart so she could feel how fast his was beating. She took his hand and did the same thing. They both looked at each other's hands and then their eyes lifted to meet. In that moment they could both feel it. They had a connection. Their hearts were beating in perfect rhythm with each other. They smiled, cupped each other's cheek with their other hand and leaned in for one more sweet kiss.

"Okay, let's go."

Steve smiled as he took her hand and they went to join their friends. He loved being with this woman. Life was good!

As they entered the kitchen they were given a standing ovation from the two couples chowing down on pizza.

"They're alive!"

"Lose track of time there Stevo?"

"Kono why are you so flushed?"

They took the good-natured ribbing in stride and the rest of the night was fun. The group chose a chick flick for a change and all four couples snuggled as they watched it. Steve kept changing out Kono's ice pack as she pressed it to the swelling on her face. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently soothing her. Kono nudged Steve from their spot on the couch when she saw Danny smelling Jessica's hair. They grinned at each other and snuggled closer. After the girls had left for the night and the guys had gone to bed, Steve reached down and took Kono's hand to lead her to her bedroom.

"Go get ready for bed."

"Steve?"

"Just do it Kono."

While she was in the bathroom, Steve dragged one of the big wingback chairs from the living room into her room and tried to get comfortable. When Kono got back, she couldn't believe it.

"Oh no you don't. You are not going to spend all night trying to sleep in a chair just to watch over me."

"Well, I'm not leaving you alone in here for another 24 hours so you can forget about ejecting me."

Kono thought for a minute. He was as stubborn as she was, so she knew arguing wasn't going to accomplish anything. She trusted him, so she looked up into his face, scooted over in the bed and lifted the blanket.

"Get in here you."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just don't try any funny stuff. I'm watching you McGarrett."

"Are you now?"

Steve slipped in beside her and pulled her into his side. She laid her head on his shoulder and draped her arm over his waist.

"You make a great pillow and you're like a hot water bottle, so go to sleep."

"Yes Ma'am."

Kono turned her face up to his and he cupped her cheek and gave her a long slow kiss.

Kono smiled and snuggled back down into him.

"See you in three hours?"

"You bet you will. I already set my alarm."

"Night Steve."

"Night Sweetheart."

"I like that."

"What."

"Pet names starting."

"You like them?"

"I sure do Sailor Boy."

"Oh, no you don't. I'm a Navy SEAL."

"Okay then, how about Flipper?"

"Very funny."

"Uh, Willy…as in Free Willy?"

"I'm warning you Surfer Girl."

"Aneurysm Boy?"

"Koonooo…"

Kono giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Going to sleep now. Tomorrow night is the Ball and I for one want to be rested. You do dance don't you?"

"Trust me, I dance."

"Good."

She yawned and then Steve found himself alone with his thoughts as her breathing slowed and he felt her warm breath blow across his chest. He was starting to feel more strongly for her every day. Was it possible that he was falling in love so soon? She made it so easy to love her. He yawned himself and soon joined her. The rest of the night followed a familiar pattern. Each time he woke her, she smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. They would go back to sleep and wake up again in another three. The next morning they both woke up to sunshine streaming in the window. Steve absently ran his fingers through her hair as he thought about what their life together could be like. He pictured four kids, two boys and two girls. They would teach them to surf, take runs on the beach as a family and almost have enough kids for their own ball team. Maybe with Chin and Danny's kids they could all play intramural softball on a league. He was looking forward to that stage of his life and he couldn't picture it with anyone else but Kono. He just hoped she felt the same. He was going to tell her tomorrow night at the ball. He wanted to start talking about that future, but he didn't want to scare her away. Kono lifted her face up to look into his eyes.

"You're thinking so hard I can almost hear it. Care to share?"

"Not yet, but I will."

"I'm always ready to listen, okay?" 

"I know you are and I for one am so excited to be your escort to the Ball. Want to get up and make pancakes with me this morning?"

"Absolutely."

They were up and mixing batter in no time. Steve lifted Kono up on the counter by the stove. As he produced a pancake, she would hold out a plate for him to drop it on. After every successful pancake she would lean down and kiss him softly on the lips. She looked so cute in her sleep pants and tank top. He wanted to step between her legs and ravage her right then and there, but they had company. Danny and Chin followed their noses and joined them before they finished. As they ate, Danny couldn't resist some ribbing.

"So, no couch to make up this morning. Hmmmm. Wonder what that means Chin."

"It better not mean anything."

"Relax Chin. I was just looking after our girl and checking on her every three hours."

"I believe you."

Danny could not believe it.

"What?"

"Shut up Danny!"

The rest of the day was spent letting Kono take it easy. They watched some of the Rip Curl competition from the deck, but didn't walk down to the beach. Kono was sore from the crash and she wanted to be able to enjoy the Ball, so she stretched out on the lounger with Steve and they cuddled for most of the day. Steve knew this was going to be one of his new favorite things. He wanted to snuggle with her in his hammock out in his backyard right on the ocean. In Hawaii it would be so much warmer. They had two blankets thrown over them and they were wearing their Rip Curl Sweatshirts.

That night the guys came out dressed really nice. Steve had on a green shirt that made his hazel eyes turn that color. Chin had on a Hawaiian shirt and Danny of course wore a button down and a tie. All three men looked up as Kono came into the room. She was wearing a beautiful white cotton dress. It was simple, but it made her dark skin look even tanner. It looked so soft. Steve couldn't wait to touch her. She was wearing make up and had pretty successfully managed to cover up the bruises on her face. She locked eyes with Steve right away looking for his approval. What she saw in his eyes gave her confidence that she had chosen well. They climbed in the jeep and headed to the Ball.

The girls were waiting when they arrived and the six friends walked in together. There were tons of people there and the place was packed. Photographers were there to snap pictures. Steve reached for Kono's hand right away and dragged her to the dance floor. The other four followed them and they danced for quite a while. After several hours of chatting with the press and other surfers, Steve led Kono back onto the dance floor for a slow dance. He ran his arm up and down her back softly as they danced. She laid her head on his shoulder and let him pull her close.

"I'm so glad we came to Australia together."

"Do you think we would have ever gotten the nerve to approach each other back in Hawaii?" 

"I'd like to think so, Kono. I was thinking about you all the time right before we came. I was just trying to find the right moment, you know?'

"I do." 

Steve pulled her close again and they stopped talking. He held Kono as gently as he could. Finally Steve worked his nerve up and pulled back to look down into her eyes.

"Kono. I want to tell you something."

"What is it, Steve?"

"Kono…I think I'm…"

"May I cut in?"

Evan was standing right behind Steve tapping him none too lightly on his shoulder.

"I don't think you wanna continue doing that friend."

Evan went to pull Kono away from Steve when he suddenly found his arms twisted behind his back.

"Evan, look at me."

Kono was boiling mad. Steve knew to just shut up and keep the guys arms under his control.

"I am not interested in you any more. I don't want to see you, talk to you and definitely not dance with you. I want to be with Steve. You got that?"

Evan dropped his eyes under her fierce glare. His voice was super soft. 

"I got it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"I said I got it."

"Good."

Steve let him go and reached for Kono again. She was in his arms and they were moving across the dance floor in seconds. Danny and Chin had watched the whole thing.

"Our girl's sure got spunk."

"Best team member ever, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

The two of them looked across the dance floor where Steve and Kono were dancing with their foreheads together."

"Things are never going to be the same again, are they?" 

"No my friend they aren't."

"I think I'm okay with that."

"I think I am too. I don't think Steve would ever hurt her. I'm glad. So many men have hurt her. I can't stand the idea of her suffering ever again. She's too wonderful for that. She deserves to be happy."

"He'll move heaven and earth to make sure she is you know."

"I know. He's a good man."

Steve smiled at Kono.

"You rock."

"Thanks. Now you were saying?"

"Let's go back to the house. I want to be alone with you for a while. I need to tell you something Kono."

"Okay."

Steve went to talk to the guys and asked them to give him an hour with Kono before they came home. They assured him they would probably not be back for several hours, if at all. The two couples headed off onto the dance floor and Danny smirked at Steve.

When they got back to the cottage, Steve built a fire in the fireplace and they snuggled together on the sofa. They sat like that for a long time just enjoying the quiet snap and crackle of the fire as the wood was consumed. Steve finally turned to Kono and she lifted her eyes to his.

"Kono…"

"Relax Steve. It's just me."

He took a deep breath.

"Kono, this week has been incredible. Watching you surf, seeing the Twelve Apostles and just spending time with you."

"Oh, yeah, it's been great. Let's see…my ex stalked me, you got in a fight with him, I wiped out and got a concussion. Yeah, I can see how you would think it was great."

"I mean it Kono. I loved it."

"Really?"

"Most definitely. Life with you will never be dull."

"Life is a really long time."

"I know. I'm thinking it will never be enough time with you Kono. I know that sounds cheesy, but I mean it Kono. I think I'm falling in love with you."

"I think I'm falling for you too."

"I'm definitely in like."

"I'm definitely in like too."

"Kono what I wanted to tell you tonight is that I'm in this for the long haul. I want to be with you. I want to take you on dates and spend our weekends together and surf and see where this goes. I don't want you to worry. No matter what happens. I'll be there for you always Kono. I wouldn't have pursued you if I didn't intend to make it work."

"Good, because you're stuck with me unless you push me away. Once I commit, that's it. I have to tell you though. I'm scared. I don't have the best relationship history."

"You don't scare me Kalakaua. I'm on to you see. I know the real you. You're tough, smart, compassionate and beautiful inside and out. You're loyal, kind, a good listener and a great cop with amazing instincts. Did I mention you have a great body too? I'm pretty head over heels for you. So much so that it scares me too."

Kono's eyes glistened a little bit. She stood and reached for Steve's hand. He gazed at her fondly as she pulled him to her bedroom and closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon a Surfboard

Chapter Eight

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Author Notes: Last chapter gang and then I already have the first chapter to another story ready. I will let it run through most of July. I still don't have a good idea for one in August. Any thoughts that way from some of you might shake one loose in me. I have a lot going on this summer so I don't get to write as often as I'd like, but my promise to you is to be as timely as possible with updates. I think the longest I've ever gone between updates is five days and I was in the hospital that time. Okay, so let's wrap this puppy up. The boys have to say goodbye to their newfound women and Steve and Kono return to the states with a new status between them. Danny is still Danny. Fluff warning…

Steve and Kono headed up the highway back to Melbourne. The guys were following in Jessica's car. They wanted to spend as much time with the girls as they could before they left. Kono was thinking about their team members and their vacation romances.

"Think Chin and Danny will stay in contact with the girls?"

"It's hard to say. Between you and me, I think Danny is still head over heels in love with his ex-wife. He enjoyed his time with Jessica, but she's a surfer and he's a cop with a daughter. Long distance does not always make the heart grow fonder and in his case, his heart is somewhere else."

"That's funny. I was thinking the same thing. I think he liked the distraction of Jessica, but his thoughts are always back home. I heard him talking to Grace every night of the trip. Between you and me, Jessica isn't exactly good stepmother material."

"What about Chin?"

"He seems to like Melani, but like Danny, I think he's still in love with his ex-fiance. She broke his heart, but I'm pretty sure he's still carrying a torch. Maybe this helped at least to move him out again into the dating pool. She's the first girl he's even shown an interest in since they split."

"So what about us? What do you think our chances are of staying in "contact"?"

"I'd say there's a very good chance of further contact on the plane. I'm planning on daily contact and if possible hourly contact for a significant length of time, if not forever."

"Good, because I am sort of tumbling head over heels for you."

"Me too."

Kono reached across the jeep and took his hand. They drove the rest of the way with huge smiles on their faces. Once they arrived at the airport Danny grabbed Jessica and laid one on her. The whole group started clapping and cheering. Airport security did not think it was funny and told them to hurry along. Kono watched out of the corner of her eye as Chin pulled Melani over away from the group. She watched as he handed her his card with his phone number. Melani gave him a huge smile and it thrilled Kono to see him reach out to brush her hair aside and lean in for a tender kiss. It was sweet the way her cousin was with a woman. She had looked for that same tenderness in a man. Steve was that way. For all his blustering and risky behavior, he was so tender with her.

The girls each gave Kono a huge hug.

"We will miss you so much Kono."

"Come to Hawaii soon and spend a few days. If you let me know early enough I can arrange to be off."

"That'd be fun. Take care of the hunk okay?"

"Yeah, I've never been a bridesmaid, hint, hint."

"Let's not rush things okay? We haven't even been together for two whole weeks yet."

"Wait for what? I say full steam ahead and I do mean steam."

"Okay you two get out of here and I'll be in touch."

Steve having overheard the conversation took that moment to lean in.

"Yeah, she has to go. The hunk wants some alone time, okay?"

The women laughed and climbed back in their car with security glaring at them. They waved and honked at them as they drove off. With a last look at Australia the four friends entered the airport and checked in for their flight home.

Waiting to board the plane, Steve was struck with how different this time was. He remembered how they had waited to leave for Australia and he had watched Kono looking out at the planes. He had known she was tired and had hoped the trip would revive her. He had no idea in that moment that his relationship was going to take such a surprising and wonderful turn. Now she was sitting beside him with her head on his shoulder napping lightly. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. When he looked up, Chin, who was sitting across from them smiled at him.

"You're good for her."

"Chin that means a lot to me. If we don't have your blessing, I don't think I can move forward. I promise you man, I will do everything in my power to make her happy and to protect her even when she thinks she doesn't need me."

"I believe you. You have to know though that if you ever do hurt her I will kick your butt from Hawaii all the way back here to Australia."

"Got it. Fear of God: Fear of Chin about the same."

"Good."

Steve grinned at him.

"You have to know I feel like the luckiest man in the world right now. Why she would ever want to be with me is beyond me, but I'm not questioning it."

"She told me about six months ago that she thought you were one of the most amazing men she had ever met. I knew then it was inevitable. I've never heard her say that about anyone else. She's in love with you. She just doesn't want to be the first one to say it. Just because you haven't dated doesn't mean she doesn't know you better than she would know a guy she dated."

"I'm in love with her too, but I didn't want to say it too soon. I'm afraid she'll run and not believe I mean it. I do mean it Chin. She's it for me. She's the one."

"Then tell her. Don't wait. I think she's ready to hear it."

"Thanks Chin."

A few minutes later they announced boarding and Steve gently woke up his girl.

"Kono, Sweetheart, we're boarding. Come on, let's go home."

She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"M'kay."

As she stood, Steve slipped his arm around her waist and walked her over to get in line.

Danny grinned at the two of them.

"She's sleepy. Better get her on the plane and strap her in before she falls out. Did you keep her up all night McGarrett?"

Two voices spoke in unison.

"Shut up Danny."

They did indeed sleep through the flight and when they arrived back in Honolulu no one was tired.

"Breakfast anyone?" 

"Oh, that sounds so good."

Kono's stomach was rumbling.

"I swear woman, you eat enough for two people your size. Where do you put it?"

After breakfast the four of them split up. They didn't need to be back into work until the next day, so Kono and Steve went surfing off the beach behind his house. It had some pretty good waves and they had a fun afternoon.

That night Steve cooked for Kono and they climbed into his hammock afterwards. It was so nice to be able to be outside on the beach and be warm, even with the sun starting to set. Kono could feel herself starting to drift off to sleep again.

"Kono?" 

"Hmm?"

She raised her head up off his chest and lost herself in those beautiful hazel eyes and long think lashes.

"I talked to Chin today while you were sleeping."

"And?"

"He…"

"If he doesn't approve of our relationship then that's just too bad. He better get used it. That's all I have to say."

"No actually. He encouraged me to tell you something."

"What would he tell you to tell me?"

"Only something he said was so obvious."

"What would that be?"

"He encouraged me to tell you I'm in love with you."

"Well, he had no business…what?"

"He knows I'm in love with you. I have been for almost six months."

Kono smiled and blushed deeply. She looked into his eyes.

"I'm in love with you too. I think I have been since almost the first day I met you. I know I was by the end of the first four or five months we worked together."

"I'm really happy right now."

"Me too."

"Did you know I'd been dreaming of being right here swinging with you in my hammock?"

"No, but I'm really glad I'm the one you want here with you. I could stay here forever."

"Then stay."

And they did until well into the night. They cuddled and kissed and talked about Steve's four kids dream. They made plans and talked about how one day they would tell their kids about Bells Beach and maybe take them there one day.

"I'm starting to get a little cold."

Steve stood up and reached for her and they walked into the house wrapped around each other. As he glanced out at the ocean they both loved it occurred to him that he couldn't wait to tell their kids how he fell in love with their mother…once upon a surfboard.


End file.
